


Love In Action

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Allison becomes a matchmaker with mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scepticallyopenminded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/gifts).



> First of my yearly round of gift fics, this one to the wonderful scepticallyopenminded who you should all go love immediately. Have some Christmas fluff everyone~

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

It took years for the drama and violence to die down in Beacon Hills. Danny didn't worm his way into the Hale Pack until the beginning of his senior year, mostly at Jackson's urging. Of course he told Jackson he knew about the werewolf shit the moment he found out, and Jackson had made him swear to keep his mouth shut for his own safety. Danny had no problem with that. He watched as the pack and the Argents worked out an alliance to deal with the Alpha Pack. He watched as the pack dealt with witches and fairies, and on one memorable experience, a troll.

He finally stepped in when a Nogitsune possessed Stiles. It wasn't on purpose even. He did his best to stay entirely out of the way, but then Allison almost died and like the good friend he was, he'd visited her in the hospital. Isaac was there, and so were Erica and Lydia. Danny was 90% sure something was going on there, but that wasn't his concern. Lydia had smiled gratefully when he squeezed her shoulder. He had taken a seat beside Isaac, and then made small talk with Lydia until she and Erica left. Allison hadn't even stirred.

"You...you alright?" Danny had asked.

Isaac had stared at him, eyes wide and wild like he was teetering on the edge of some great meltdown and Danny had wanted nothing more than to relieve him of that burden.

"It's okay. I know everything, you don't have to pretend," Danny had said.

That was all the permission Isaac needed. The words poured out of him, laden with so much emotion it made Danny's heart break. He wanted so desperately to fix it, make it all better. He'd resolved then that no one was keeping him out for his own benefit, not when he could help so much just by listening. He had a feeling that no one did much of that.

After that, Allison got better, the Nogitsune was locked away, and every one started to regroup. The pack found out that Danny knew one by one, and over the course of the summer, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all began to come to him, just to talk. They could talk to each other of course, but Danny had gotten the feeling that he felt safe to them in a way, because he wasn't actually caught up in all the fighting.

And slowly, Danny realized that he'd been falling hard, very hard in fact, for Isaac. Jackson was the one to point it out after their senior year of high school had started. He had one class with Jackson and five with Isaac. The young werewolf was a shadow and Danny hadn't even realized it because he found Isaac's presence as comforting as he guessed Isaac found his. The only time he seemed to find room for Jackson was at lacrosse practice.

Danny was about to close his locker after practice, but Jackson sidled up to him and shut it instead, pressing up against Danny's front.

"We're hanging out today," Jackson said. "You and me. No Isaac. It's bro time."

Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Bro time? Is Stiles rubbing off on you?"

Jackson gave him a withering look. "Just meet me at my car."

He left before Danny could get a word in edgewise.

Admittedly, it was fun, hanging out with Jackson. They spent the rest of the day ignoring homework and playing way too much Halo, but it felt nice. At first, it almost felt like they were back to normal. But then-

"So have you and Lahey banged yet or are you just staring at each other like lovesick puppies for fun?" Jackson asked as he hit the pause button.

Danny nearly dropped his controller. "What?"

"Oh c'mon, really? I've been your best friend forever, I know what your 'I'm pathetic and in love' face looks like," Jackson said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Danny said.

"Don't you?" Jackson raised a skeptical eyebrow of his own. "Well then. Forget I said anything."

 

-.-

 

Except, after that, he _couldn't_. Once the idea was in his head, he couldn't help but notice how right Jackson was. Isaac hung close to him, very close, finding any and every excuse to touch him; a hand on his lower back to nudge him out of the way, a squeeze at the back of his neck whenever they parted ways, and hugs that lasted longer than strictly necessary after a good lacrosse play.

He became hyperaware of it. It was comforting almost, having him there, and he realized as Isaac leaned against him at lunch to steal his chips, that he wanted Isaac closer all the time. He was totally in love with Isaac Lahey.

Of course, the knowledge just made it worse. Whenever he could, Danny found himself leaning into Isaac's space. Jackson just gave him a smug smile anytime he noticed. As time wore on, the other betas seemed to pick up on it. Erica would often pop up behind Isaac when Danny was talking to him and mime a variety of inappropriate gestures while waggling her eyebrows. Boyd would just shake his head and grin.

By the time the Christmas party at Derek's rolled around, every one in their pack knew. Danny felt quite pathetic about it. Normally, he had no trouble dealing with his crushes, but with Isaac he didn't want to mess it up. He spent the whole of the party trying not to be too obvious about it, twisting away when Isaac got too close in a vain attempt to keep everyone in the pack from giving him knowing looks.

And then Allison started popping around the room with mistletoe, holding it above Lydia and Erica's heads and prompting their first public kiss (though at that point, _everyone_ knew they were together). When they were eating, she and Scott shared a kiss as Derek dutifully held up the mistletoe and while Derek and Boyd were doing dishes, Allison managed to catch the two of them as well. Sometime after that, she managed to capture Stiles and Jackson under the mistletoe too. Jackson turned bright red.

"Hell no," Jackson said. "Not happening."

Stiles leaned across the couch, curling up into Jackson's side. "Oh c'mon baby, you know you can't resist the Stiles."

Jackson's gaze darkened and he grabbed the back of Stiles' neck to plant a wet kiss on Stiles' smiling lips. Then it was Stiles' turn to flush bright red much to everyone else's amusement.

"You know there's only two people you haven't gotten it yet," Derek said from where he sat with his arm looped over Boyd's shoulder.

Allison glanced at Danny and Isaac who were both making a point of not even touching as they sat beside each other on the couch. She gave a predatory grin.

"Oh no," Danny said. "Don't you dare."

She tossed the mistletoe to Scott who lobbed it to Erica who was on her feet and dangling it above Danny and Isaac's head before either of them could move.

"Uh, no," Danny said, glancing between it and Isaac, who looked just as nervous as he did.

"Ugh, fine," Erica said.

Danny pretended he didn't see Isaac's crestfallen look.

 

-.-

 

Danny was on his way to the front door when Isaac accosted him. The lanky werewolf had his shoulders hunched forward and hands jammed in his pockets, and he looked more awkward than Danny had ever seen him.

"Hi..." Isaac said.

"Hi," Danny said, straightening as he finished tying his shoelaces. "What's up?"

"I just...why didn't you want to kiss me?" Isaac asked. "You... _do_ like me, right? I'm not imagining it."

Danny pursed his lips. "I was hoping you hadn't noticed. I'm sorry."

"No, I just. I wouldn't have minded," Isaac said softly, eyes staring down at the ground.

"Oh. _Oh_."

Isaac looked up at him, mouth dropping a little and his gaze flicking down to look at Danny's lips and then back up to Danny's eyes. "Yeah."

"Right," Danny said. "I guess I...didn't want to kiss you if you weren't...totally on board with it."

"But I am...so..."

"Everyone's listening to us, aren't they?" Danny asked.

Isaac tilted his head to the side, lips quirking up in a smile. "Yeah, totally."

Danny sighed. "Well screw it."

He looped an arm around Isaac's neck and popped up on his toes to press their lips together. Isaac's hands came up and for a moment, he hesitated on where to put them, so Danny grabbed one of his arms and looped it around his waist. That seemed to be all Isaac needed. He pulled Danny closer and Danny was taken aback by the way Isaac just...took over. Danny ended up pressed against the door with Isaac licking his way into his mouth for a deep and probing kiss.

It was only after Danny let out a small moan when Isaac sucked at his lower lip that they broke apart. Danny sucked in a huge breath and smiled up at him.     

"So that was...nice," Danny said.

"Yeah," Isaac said, breathless. "Maybe...I could walk you home?"

Danny's grin widened. "Yeah. That is definitely okay."


End file.
